justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines is a song in Just Dance 2014. It's by Robin Thicke ft. Pharell Williams. It has a classic version with a duet of 2 males, a mashup, and an extreme version of a solo female which is a DLC worth $2.00. Dancers 'Regular' P1 - Blue fedora, grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and yellow glove. He looks like Pharrel. P2 - Short brown hair, sunglasses, blue denim jacket, yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and yellow glove. He looks like Robin Thicke. 'Extreme' Long black hair in a ponytail, black sunglasses, gold earrings, long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, gold belt, grey shoes, and blue glove. Background Different shape colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are seen. The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Gold Moves The first is when both dancers shake both their arms, moving around. Done during "You're the hottest ... in this place." The second and the third are whren both dancers rub their left legs with their left arms (right legs and arms for the players). Done during "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work." On the extreme version the first, second, and fourth ones are when she throws her hands out quickly. Done during "I hate these blurred lines." The third one is where she makes a square with her arms, her left hand being near her face (right hand for the players). Done during "What you don't like work." Background Dancers * Feel This Moment * It's You Sweat Version * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love * Starships * Touch me Want me (In Real Clothes) Trivia *This may be one of the most controversial songs they've put on a Just Dance game. *Women coaches Of Just Dance 2014 Appear. (Feel This Moment, Unknown Dancer, I Kissed A Girl, Turn Up The Love, Feel So Right, It's You and Starships) *"Bl**ted" and "B***h" are censored. Oddly though "nasty" isn't censored. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's not common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song there's a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. *The extreme version is quite easy and is more like a sweat version. *The extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The extreme version's dancer is the same dancer from American Girl. The extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day, along with other DLC's such as What About Love by Austin Mahone, Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO, and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) by One Direction. *The 2nd dancer is maybe the same as One Way or Another. *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song. *This song has a Mash-Up that works more as a sweat mash-up even though it's classified as a regular one. Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words